


Neptune and the Sister Sandwich

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Barebacking, Bottom!Neptune, Coming Inside, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Futa on Male, Futa on Male DP is super slept on, Futa!Weiss - Freeform, Futa!Winter, Futanari, Futaverse, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, LEWD, Large Cock, Lube, Mild Hyperdimension Neptunia Reference, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schneenis, Shameless Smut, Sister Sandwich, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Top!Weiss, Top!Winter, Unrealistically Large Cocks, Vasiliass, cumming inside, it's for the sake of the story, stupid reference, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: Neptune has a threesome with Weiss and Winter. Oh my how lewd





	Neptune and the Sister Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> My first actually serious smut. Although it's still based on a stupid reference/joke. I've had this idea in my head for a while, but up until now, I haven't really had the time or guts to write any of the smut ideas I come up with. But it's summer now and I have more guts so yeah. Anyways, enjoy.

Weiss introduced her sister Winter and her boyfriend Neptune to each other only a few days after Winter came to Beacon to visit. The two got along pretty well, but the last thing Winter expected was for Weiss to ask her if she’d like to engage in a threesome with her and Neptune. Winter had heard from Weiss’s letters all about how good Neptune was, and so she agreed to it. When Weiss ran it by Neptune, he was without a doubt down for it.

 

The three of them met in Neptune’s team’s dorm, and only soon after they’d all met up, they’d stripped down to nothing. Neptune couldn’t help but notice how... hung... Winter was. Weiss was for sure big at 11-12 inches long and 1.5 inches thick, but Winter stood at a whopping 16 inches long and 2 inches thick.

“ _Mmm…_ ” Winter hummed. “You like it, don’t you Neptune~?”

“ _Hell yes…_ ”

“Hmm… I’ll bet that after I’m done with you, you’re never gonna want Weiss’s cock ever again…” she teased.

“Hey!”

“I’m only kidding, sister. He’ll still love your cock,” Winter chuckled.

Weiss scoffed at her. “Whatever. Now, enough chit-chat. Nep, how ‘bout you get to preparing our cocks?”

“Weiss is right, we’ve got something special planned for you, so you’re gonna need to prepare them good.”

“With pleasure~”

 

Neptune headed over to his nightstand and returned with a bottle of lube. He poured some of the lube into his hand and tossed the bottle aside. Then he spread the lube in his hands and got to work rubbing the sisters down, making sure that their dicks were completely coated in the clear substance. By the time he was done, some of the lube was dripping off of their cocks.

 

Winter, excited to find out for sure how good her sister’s boyfriend was, picked up Neptune and carried him to his bed.

“Alright, Neptune…” she started, sitting down on the bed. “This cock is all yours… so show me how great you really are…”

 

Without hesitation, Neptune climbed on top of Winter, his back facing her, and straddled her lap. Winter grasped her cock and positioned it correctly at Neptune’s tight little entrance. When he felt the tip of her member at his hole, Neptune lowered himself down, moaning loudly as he took all of the 16 inch shaft inside him in one go.

“ _Whoa… Winter… you’re… fucking HUGE~_!” 

“Does it feel good?”

“ _Fuck YES!_ ” he growled.

 

Supported by his feet on the bed and his arms over Winter’s shoulders, Neptune lifted himself up off of her cock slightly before slamming back down, making sure that her cock hit right against his prostate each time. Winter groaned deeply as Neptune rode her, while also moving her hands up to play with his nipples.

“ _Oh Neptune- ah!- you’re so- fuck~!... you’re so cute~ you just- ah~! look so PERFECT t-ahh~!- taking my cock like this~! Fuuck~!_ ”

 

The room was filled with nothing but gasps, moans, and groans coming from the Special Operative and the blue-haired huntsman. After a few minutes, Weiss came over to the two, and Neptune and Winter halted their actions as they saw her.

“I believe it’s time for me to join in now, don’t you think?”

“Hmmm… no, I think I want your cute little boyfriend all to myself from now on~”

 “WINTER!”

“Once again, I’m just joking. Don’t worry. We’ll all love sharing him…”

 

Winter moved Neptune’s arms from behind her and laid down on her back onto the bed, gently pulling Neptune down with her so that he was lying on his back on top of her, Winter’s dick remaining deep inside of him.

“Wait… what exactly are we doing now?” Neptune asked.

Weiss moved in between Neptune’s spread legs. “Like I said before, Nep. A ‘Sister Sandwich’.”

“Yes, but… just wondering, what exactly do you mean by tha-” Neptune paused when he felt Weiss place the tip of her cock at his already stuffed asshole. “ _Oh…_ ” 

“You up for this, Nep?”

Neptune hesitated nervously, before looking at Weiss with a smug- almost malicious- grin on his face. “ _Yes. Do it._ ”

 

Weiss grabbed Neptune’s thighs, pushed his legs up to meet his chest, and pushed forward, sliding in alongside her sister... almost easily.

“ _Ohhh~! Yesss, Weissss, fuuuuck~!_ ”

Weiss gently but quickly managed to push her way inside Neptune, stuffing him to the max. Neptune was just absolutely losing himself to the sensation of the two large cocks inside him, the feeling of his ass being stretched this much almost overwhelmingly amazing.

 

Very soon, the sisters began moving. Weiss climbed on top of Neptune, her chest against his, and went to town, grazing against her boyfriend’s prostate each time she pumped into him. Winter, slightly restricted in her position, thrust up and down gently. Her larger cock pressed Weiss’s dick harder against Neptune’s sweet spot, causing him to scream in ecstacy.

“ _AH~! YES! FUCK~! YES! MORE~! PLEASE, MORRRRE~! FUUUCK~!_ ”

 

The next few minutes were spent like this; the Schnee sisters thrusting and pumping in and out of Neptune, Neptune moaning and screaming and begging for more, the sisters praising how amazing Neptune was at taking their cocks.

 

In time, the tightness of Neptune’s ass around their shafts and the friction of their dicks against each other and Neptune’s walls finally brought them to orgasm. Weiss was the first to cum, shooting stream after stream of her seed inside her blue-haired beauty. Winter came only a few seconds after, as she practically exploded inside Neptune and filled him to the brim with her huge, creamy load. There was enough cum that it began leaking out of Neptune’s ass and along the sisters’ cocks.

The feeling of the sisters’ jizz filling him up added on to that of their cocks stuffing him and thrusting inside of him was enough to finally bring Neptune over the edge, and he shot his own load all over his and Weiss’s chests and stomachs.

 

The three of them laid on the bed in a pile, catching their breaths, before Weiss finally spoke.

“We... doing this again...?”

“...we’re definitely doing this again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, reviews are highly appreciated. I apologize for the generic ending but I couldn't really think of a good ending so there's that.
> 
> Also, it probably isn't just me, but futa on male stuff is really slept on in the RWBY fandom. Like, it's even more rare than yaoi. There are only a few fanfics and only 2 fan arts of RWBY futa on male and that's just disappointing. And even more disappointing is that (up until now) Neptune has not been in any futa on male action. But since I'm into futa on male (and yaoi) and Neptune is my favorite character, I do plan to make more. IDK just felt like saying that.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
